pitch_perfectfandomcom-20200214-history
Beca Mitchell
Beca '''is a student at Barden University in Georgia. She is force to go there after her father, a professor at the university, disapproves of Beca going to Los Angeles and becoming a Music Producer. Biography Following the 2012 ICCA finals, Beca is a sophomore at Barden University and has become the leader of the Barden Bellas, following former leaders Aubrey and Chloe's graduation. As Beca is still a student at Barden U, she seems to have forgone her dream of moving to Los Angeles (for the meantime, at least) in favor of college. At the beginning of the movie, Beca moves to Barden University to begin college, arriving in a cab. Upon moving into her dorm, she meets her unfriendly roommate Kimmy Jin, who seemingly has no intentions of being friends. Her father visits her, encouraging her to make the most out of her college life. Beca takes an internship at the school's radio station, where she meets Jesse, who also works as an intern, wherein they're tasked with stacking CDs for Luke, the station manager. During the activity fair, Barden Bellas co-leaders Chloe and Aubrey unsuccessfully try to recruit Beca to join, though while in the shower rooms, Chloe manages to get Beca to audition. Jesse is revealed to have auditioned as well, and subsequently accepted into the Treblemakers, a rival a cappella group. Beca spends her first night with the a cappella crowd at Initiation Night; the next morning, she later learns one of the Bellas' most important rules: Never to date a member of the Treblemakers, an offense for which ex-members Kori and Mary Elise were kicked out, with the latter forced to drag her chair as she left, embarrassed. At the Riff-Off, Beca gets her first taste of the a cappella culture, though they lose to the Treblemakers after failing to match the word. At the Regionals, it becomes apparent how unoriginal and bland the old Bellas' setlist is, with negative feedback coming from the commentators. Fat Amy performs a bit of improvisation, for which Aubrey scolds her, claiming it jeopardizes the group. The Bellas, however, advance to the semifinals. Following the contest, the Bellas get into an argument with the Treblemakers, and an a cappella group past their prime, the Tonehangers. Beca is taken to the local police department, at which point Jesse and Beca's father bail her out. Angry at Jesse for calling her father, she tells him to "back off," since "he's not my boyfriend". Over the course of the movie, the tension between Beca and Aubrey gradually increases. The tension manifests into animosity at the ICCA semifinals, when Beca improvises to save the Bellas as they are in danger of elimination. After their performance, a furious Aubrey reprimands Beca, who storms off after their performance, but not before scolding Jesse for trying to help her. Beca begins her night shift at the radio station, and thinks to watch the Breakfast Club, marking the first time she finishes a movie from start to end. She goes to Jesse's dorm and tries to apologize, but is rebuffed. Chloe texts Beca, who tells her that the Footnotes have been disqualified because the lead singer was a high school student, and the Bellas advance to the ICCA finals. Beca returns to the Bellas and apologizes, though she is ready to quit if needed. The Bellas had taken a hard hit with Beca's departure, being unable to concentrate and are uninspired. Though reluctant at first, Aubrey relents and allows Beca to return, this time giving her free reign to do with the set list as she pleases. At the ICCA finals, the Bellas return with a fresh new look, a modern set list and an energizing choreography. With Beca's modernization of the a cappella group, the Bellas take first place and win the championship, breaking the Treblemakers' six-year winning streak. Beca uses "Don't You (Forget About Me)" in their setlist, using it as an apology to Jesse. Having reconciled their differences, Jesse and Beca kiss. The movie cuts to the next year's auditions, where Beca, now a sophomore, sits to judge with the other Bellas as reigning champions. As Beca begins to say their chosen audition song, the movie abruptly ends and cuts to the credits. Personality Beca is an awkward, introverted person, often keeping to herself. Even after a month of dorm life at Barden University, she has yet to make any friends: Beca tries to befriend Kimmy Jin, but fails, and leaves it at that. Kimmy Jin continues to be passively hostile for the remainder of the film, except for when she wishes Beca a "happy spring break", just before leaving with her parents. When she feels the most vulnerable, Beca oftens pushes other people away, including her father and Jesse. Upon auditioning for the Barden Bellas – at Chloe's encouragement – Beca is shown to have a natural singing voice, and is immediately accepted. Beca has natural chemistry with the rest of the Bellas, becoming fast friends with most of them, most notably Fat Amy and co-leader Chloe. Beca is also loyal; this is most prominently displayed when concerning the Bellas. She often clashes against one of the co-leaders of the Bellas, Aubrey Posen, risking being kicked out of the group in order to help the Bellas improve. Even after leaving the Bellas, Beca eventually returns to help them win the ICCAs. Beca spends most her time in her dorm mixing tracks and creating remixes songs. She dreams of moving to Los Angeles to become a music producer. When her dad makes her attend college at Barden University, she applies for an internship at the school's radio station, WBUJ, and spends most of her nights either working there or mixing tracks in her dorm. Appearance Beca wears an ear spike on her left ear. Her outfits mainly consist of a dark color combination. Beca is portrayed by Anna Kendrick. Relationships '''Chloe Beale Beca first met Chloe at Activities Fair, where the latter noticed Beca and suggested to Aubrey that she should join. Although Aubrey labelled Beca "too alternative" for the Bellas, Chloe approached her anyway and was shot down. Later, Chloe was in the shower and heard Beca singing Titanium, and which point she decided to burst in and demand that Beca join the Barden Bellas, and the two girls sang together. Chloe was often defending Beca against Aubrey, and the two girls were close friends. Chloe did not seem to have much sense of personal space for Beca, however, and was often hugging her, or drunkenly getting far too close for comfort. She also did not feel embarrassed bursting, completely naked, into Beca's shower, and singing with her at very close proximity. These moments are labelled by the producers during commentary to be "Bisexual Girl Moments", joking that Chloe and/or Beca may be bisexual. After Beca was kicked out of the Bellas, Chloe was the first one to text her inviting her back, and Chloe and Aubrey got into a physical fight about Beca. By the end of the movie, Beca kisses Jesse because The Breakfast Club makes her think she is supposed to end up with him. Jesse Beca first saw Jesse when she got off her cab. They later on personally met when they both served as interns in the radio station. Their next encounter was when Jesse saw Beca audition. He was very surprised and amazed at Beca's performance. They talked together during the aca-initiation night, but got glares from Aubrey due to the Bellas' oath. They later on bonded even more by the means of stacking cds in the radio station. Jesse also attempted to make Beca smile a few times when he imitated a few faces seen in albums. Inside the Barden campus, they also had a picnik together as Jesse showed Beca his movies. Jesse later on learned that Beca disliked movies (specially the endings). He then attempted to get her to like them. One moment was when he went to her room and brought the movie "The Breakfast Club" after listening to Beca's mash ups. During the Trebles' fight with the Tonehangers after the regionals, Beca was the first to take action when a Tonehanger started fighting with Jesse. This later on lead to her arrest in which Jesse called her dad to bail her out. Beca then got mad at him, exclaiming that he was in no position to do that since he was not her boyfriend. Later on, when Jesse checked up on the situation with the Bellas during the semi-finals, Beca shouted at him. This lead to a dispute in which Beca tried to fix later on. Sadly her attempts to reconcile with Jesse was rejected by him. Jesse stated how he was mad due to the fact that Beca pushed away everyone she cared about and the fact that their relationship isn't that clear to him. Beca then watched the movie Jesse had been getting her to watch before, which was "The Breakfast Club". This time she watched throughout the whole film and even cried. She later on used the song found in the film for the Bellas' performance in the finals. In the finals, Beca was seen to be talking to Jesse again, wishing him goodluck. They later on reconciled by throwing their fist in the air, imitating an act done in "The Breakfast Club". Both Jesse and Beca were seen looking at each other during the rest of the performance. Afterwards, Beca approaches Jesse as the movie ended with their kiss. Aubrey Posen Aubrey at first did not like Beca and said that she was too "alternative" for the Bellas. Chloe still insisted on inviting Beca despite Aubrey's Remarks. Beca then auditioned for the Bellas and got accepted by Aubrey. The evening of the initiation, Aubrey glared at Jesse and Beca since their interaction would be a potential threat to the Bellas' oath. During the rehearsals and competitions, Aubrey rejected all of Beca's suggestions to change the set list. At one point when Beca mashed up the performanced without a warning, Aubrey kicked her out of the group. The two later reconciled when Beca returned and got the group together again. Aubrey passed down the pitch pipe to Beca, which sadly, landed on her puke. Aubrey approved of Beca changing the type of songs they had to sing. The Bellas won the competition and the leadership of the group was now passed down from Aubrey to Beca. Fat Amy Beca's first encounter with Fat Amy was at the Activities Fair, where the two approached the booth Barden DJ's which turned out to be Barden Deaf Jews. Their friendship later on developed throughout the Barden Bellas' rehearsals and meetings. Fat Amy was also one of the first people to sing with Beca after the awkward silence she had after rapping. And later on after the regionals, she and Beca were the only Bellas who stormed in during the Tonehangers' fight with the Treblemakers. After the fight, Beca got arrested and was bailed out by her father and returned to her room. In it were the Bellas waiting for her, one of them being Fat Amy. Stacie Beca is friends with the Barden Bellas group. Stacie is one of them. They are seen interacting when Stacie called a part of herself a hunter, triggering Beca's amused reply "You call it a dude?". When Beca returned to the Bellas and tried to get the group back together, Stacie was one of the first members to hold a confession. Lilly Just like Beca, Lilly was a new member of the Barden Bellas. When Beca got arrested in the film for destruction of property after the semi-finals, Lilly, alongside with the other Bellas waited for her in her room for the whole night. During the confessions that Beca started, Lilly was one of the characters who shared something to the group. Luke Beca works for Luke in the radio station WBUJ as an intern. She seems to be amused by his abs and is also constantly giving him samples of her music. Gallery Yea, I think I'm good.png Tumblr mghtyxcYhG1qb457xo1 400.gif Tumblr mfygh5lege1qzf59so1 500.gif Tumblr mbflce9FDg1rdkhz0o1 500.jpg Tumblr mak86e4yHy1rdkhz0o2 500.gif Pitch-Perfect-Stills-and-Gifs-pitch-perfect-32534762-403-403.jpg Pitch-Perfect-Stills-and-Gifs-pitch-perfect-32534760-403-403.jpg Untitled.png Pitch-perfect-movie.jpg Tumblr mgcwqrdcgv1qmf3loo1 500.png Tumblr mgcw8ua3Fa1qa5mrso1 500.png Tumblr mgcrf3DAMh1r2z9z5o1 400.gif Tumblr mgcqqvRQql1qd4kuqo1 250.gif Tumblr mghtyxcYhG1qb457xo1 400.gif Beca smiles.png Aca bitches.png Aca Awkward.png 1st Hand In.png Ahhhhh.png Beca Crying.png Beca's Mix.png Beca Crying.png Big Heart.png Broken.png Bulletproof.png Bye.png Close Your Eye's.png Finals The Barden Bella.png Finals backstage.png First Try.png Grab Something Sexy.png Hand's In Aca-Bithes!.png Beca dance.png Category:Characters Category:Female characters